This project is concerned with masculine copulatory behavior, especially the ejaculatory response of laboratory rats. The major problems addressed are: the role of the amygdala and other limbic system structures in processing copulatory input; the role of the brain, the spinal cord, and peripheral nerves in the control of penile reflexes; the role of frustration and other noncopulatory sources of arousal in generating ejaculatory potential. The studies therefore offer neural and psychological perspectives on a key sexually dimorphic behavior. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Emery, D.E., and Sachs, B.D. Hormonal and monoaminergic influences on masculine copulatory behavior in the female rat. Hormones and Behavior, 1976, 7, 341-352. Emery, D.E., and Sachs, B.D. Copulatory behavior in male rats with lesions in the bed nucleus of the stria terminalis. Physiology and Behavior, 1976, 17, 803-806.